Turned to Real Life
by unevilgirl
Summary: Kyouko realizes that love isn't just always fantasy for fools, but something that could be her own reality. Based after Chapter 161 and on the song "Turned to Real Life" by Shiny Toy Guns.
1. Stars in the Morning

A/N: Hi everyone! This three part sort of Kyouko and Ren is based off the song "Turned to Real Life" by Shiny Toy Guns. I heard it and it just screamed this pairing! The other 2 chapters will be coming before chapter 162 comes out, since this is based off of 161.

As always, I claim no ownership over Skip Beat! or the song. I just want to share fun stories while I wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**Stars in the morning**

This has been the toughest Love Me assignment yet. President Takarada did not short change the danger of being Tsuruga-san's "protective charm." I nearly suffocated several moments after meeting Cain Heel and that was only the very start of this job. I had experienced Tsuruga-san's demonic and cold looks before, but those paled to the darkness emanating from him in that first encounter. Even the first day as his sister was nerve-wracking. If I hadn't yelled out to him to stop, I'm sure he would have killed that man in the street.

Tsuruga-san became more difficult after the first day. In the first day, he seemed as if he were fine, as well as surprised, with the fact that I was to act as his guardian during his time as Cain Heel. I'm not sure exactly what triggered such a switch in behavior from him. Maybe it's been because he found my Setsuka was lacking... Or maybe it was when I interrupted his shower... How stupid of me! I still can't believe I did that to begin with, not to mention how I thought I should have looked afterwards. That has really been tearing me up since then. As filming started and got underway, I noticed how Tsuruga-san would clutch at where his watch when he got out of the character BJ and back into Cain Heel. The watch stuck at 2:13. I finally mustered the courage to bring up the watch at all. It took me some time to figure out how Setsu would bring it up. We had returned to the hotel for the day about halfway through all the movie shootings and he grabbed at his watch again, giving me an opportunity.

"Nii-san? I really don't understand why you still hang on to that broken old watch if it bothers you that much." I tried mixing some concern and exasperation. "You could use some of the money you buy on my clothes to replace it or at least get it repaired. What's the point of wearing a watch that doesn't tell time?" I rolled my eyes at his back even if he couldn't see. He turned around slowly and pulled to his full height. His eyes were dark, so much so that I couldn't be sure if he was Cain or BJ. I waited for his response. I hoped desperately I didn't cross a dangerous line.

"SETSU! How many times have I told you never to ask me about it again?" He punched the bed and shook in anger. I sighed mentally as he was still Cain and continued in character. I figured pouting would be more effective than shouting back.

"But Nii-san! I just don't like seeing you bothered by something so much. Why don't you tell me? You'll still get to buy me things no matter what it is." I looked up with hopeful eyes. He looked tempted, hesitated and turned to the side.

"No, this is something for me to bear." He looked so sad when he said that. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"If you tell me, I promise that I won't complain about how much you spend on me the next time we go shopping."

He looked back with his puppy dog eyes. Oh they were so irresistible!

"Whenever we go shopping, not just next time." I smiled internally, he was compromising, meaning he would accept. I wasn't going to be Setsuka Heel for much longer, so quibbling over the number of times was rather moot.

"Only the next five times."

"Ten." More puppy dog eyes. This was unbearable. I broke.

"Fine." I crossed my arms. "Spill it, Nii-san."

"You didn't say when I'd tell you, only that I would."

"Nii-san! That's mean!" I whined. He sighed.

"I won't break my promise, Setsu." I huffed and glared up at him.

"Fine but you better eat all that I make for you tonight."

"Half."

"Nii-san!" The night continued on like that and the matter of the watch hasn't been brought up since then.

Tomorrow is most likely the last day I would be acting as Setsuka Heel. There are only a few more scenes that BJ appears in. This assignment ending is a relief. Every time I watch Tsuruga-san act as BJ, it gives me chills. Setsu isn't bothered as much as I am, but it still worries her with how authentic his performance is.

It was already two in the morning and it should be time we both got to sleep. I took a shower and once I returned to the room, clothes where thrown at me.

"Get dressed, we're going for a walk." I saw that the clothes were some of my warmer ones for Setsu. I smiled a little smile, excited that Setsu would be going for a walk with her beloved brother. But the thought of getting sleep before the last day of shooting drifted to the surface.

"You should get some sleep before the last shoot."

"I'll be fine." He said it in a tone that claimed finality. "Get dressed."

I put on my clothes and my hand was grabbed by his as he pulled me out the door and into the hall. This felt like the first day as Setsu.

"Nii-san. Are we in a hurry? Do we really need to walk this fast?" He smiled.

"No." He slowed his pace. We stood in silence waiting for the elevator he let go of my hand when we entered the lobby. The silence continued as we exited and walked side by side, with me a half a step behind. The silence grew and started to vibrate after what seemed to be hours. We were walking into less affluent areas and finally making our way into a residential area with small street shops. He slowed to stop in an alleyway. I stopped as well. I looked to the alley and looked up to him. Was he Cain-nii-san or was he Tsuruga-san?

"It was someplace like this." He stood staring at the alley, eyes full of anger, remorse, self-hatred and sadness. I only knew cause I saw those in my reflection many times. I looked back to the alley and back down to my feet. The corner of my vision caught the fist at his side. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened then and turned around and started to walk away from the alley. I didn't really know how to respond to his emotions or that one sentence. I feared getting an NG, but this seemed much more serious than doing poorly in an act. I wondered vaguely if this was real.

We continued walking like we did before and made our way into a dark and deserted park. He sat down on one of the benches and I sat next to him.

"I shouldn't tell you this. I shouldn't tell anyone this. But I trust you and I can't bear pushing you away any longer, Mogami-san." I blinked at the use of my real name. Did this mean he was breaking character? Was he Tsuruga-san?

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't need to. I shouldn't have pried into anything like I did." That could be either Setsu or Kyoko responding. I wanted to play it safe when the atmosphere was heavy like this and my Kyoko-grudges were at attention.

"No, I want to tell you. I want you to know. Would you listen?" I nodded my head. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He slouched over with his heads on his hands and elbows supporting that weight on his knees. He felt the weight in the air, no, he caused it.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning…" I sat there watching him in the dim park lights.

"Tsuruga Ren is a stage name, as you know. I left my previous life to start over here in Japan. I chose to come here because it's the birthplace and childhood home of my father. You've actually met him already." Confusion built up in my mind, I met his dad? He continued before I could think further. "My father is Kuu Hizuri, making me Kuon Hizuri."

I felt my eyes widen as I took in a deep breath. He picked up his head from his hands to turn and look at me. I nodded slightly for him to continue, I didn't want to interrupt him. It was so shocking and difficult to wrap my head around, but I wanted to hear everything first.

"I was born in America. I loved my parents very much. I idolized my father; he was my hero, which is why I wanted to become an actor. I had a real hard time getting started in the Hollywood scene. Despite my father's influence, my failures were so great that it was stifling." The time he revealed all of his past failures to Bo flashed through my head. He sat up and turned more towards me. "When I was 10, my family returned to Kyoto, where father was born. As you know, Kuon loved the outdoors," It was strange how he referred to himself both in the third person and past tense. "Which is why he found a brook in the woods. There he found a little girl with black hair and golden eyes crying so sadly." I'm pretty sure my eyes widened more, if possible. Is he saying what I think he is? "He forgot about himself and his problems only because he wanted to help her and cheer her up. She had the silliest notion in her head," he smiled "she truly believed that he was a fairy prince and she still does to this day." He grinned. "She never could pronounce his name correctly and ended up calling him a vegetable." My mouth was open and the only thought whispered past my lips was:

"Corn…"

"Hai... She cried so many tears, Kuon couldn't do anything about his own sadness but maybe he could do something about hers. So as a parting gift, he left her with a blue stone that he told her was magic, because everything good was magical in her mind." The words of that stupid beagle came to mind about the previous owner of the stone having such a troubled past. When I thought, just possibly, that Corn had left his earth at those harsh words and filled me with sadness, Tsuruga-san told me that Corn's wings had finally grown and he could fly higher than everyone. Tears started to fill my eyes, I had no idea. Looking back, it makes sense, but I didn't connect the dots.

"Things got worse once Kuon returned to America from that vacation. When he was 15, he did something unforgivable. I did something unforgivable… Remember the first day you were Setsu?" I nodded. He looked into his hands.

"I got into a fight. Initially it was about defending myself, but I didn't walk away like I should have. It got out of hand. I nearly beat him to death. Hit blood was all over me, his girlfriend cradled him also covered in his blood calling me a murderer. At that moment, it was a good assumption. That's when the President and my father helped me get started in Japan. I didn't think about my parents at all in my decision and I regret that. I wanted to be able to return to America with my own strength and influence as Tsuruga Ren.

"When I started over here, I saw my watch had stopped at 2:13, the time I fought with this man and nearly killed him. I decided I was no longer allowed to hurt anyone anymore and no longer allowed the comfort of happiness. I wore it as a reminder of my sins and the heavy chains of my guilt. How I'm not allowed something as wonderful as love…." He looked into my eyes, my breath stopped.

"But doing that also stunted me as an actor. That's why I received so many NGs when I was starting the more intimate scenes as Katsuki. That's why I asked for your help." I remembered how he seemed nearly terrified for his career during that time. I remembered that fall in his kitchen.

"I could identify with his character. I wanted to love, I was falling in love, but it was something forbidden to him, something that's forbidden for me and something I don't deserve… "His genuine smile beamed brightly in the darkness.

"I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you…" My heart stopped. Wait, what?

Did he mean…? Falling in love…? Wonderful as me…? I looked up into the sky. A few stars shone brightly in the early morning. Did that mean he loves me? Someone loves me? Tsuruga Ren loves me? It seems so impossible, something like a fantasy, that the top actor in Japan would fall for someone as plain as me. The magical glitter in his eyes proved his sincerity. Was this really Corn? Did my fairy prince return to me? Too many things swirled in my head after that to make sense.

"…Mogami-san?" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Kyoko-chan?" I tore my gaze from the morning stars back to his face starting to grow with worry. "Say something." He pleaded softly.

"You love me? Why?" I still was in disbelief. He reached for my hand. His was soft and warm despite the morning chill.

"Why wouldn't I? Just the thought of you makes me smile even on the worst days." His smile continued. I searched his face.

"I thought… You liked someone else, that you hardly liked me, that you only put up with me because I'm your kohai…" His smile became a little sadder as he shook his head. He muttered to himself

"Why'd I fall for someone so dense? It was so obvious to others."

"I'm so sorry, this isn't making sense to me. I think I need some time to figure this out…" I glanced over to Tsuruga-san and he smiled sadly at me.

"Please forgive me, Kyoko-chan. Take as much time as you want. I don't even need a response, you can pretend like I never even said any of it. I just really wanted you to know the truth and to trust me like I trust you…" He got up slowly. "We should go back, it's getting late." I nodded.

We walked back in strained silence and I went straight to bed. By the time I woke up, Cain-nii-san/Tsuruga-san/Kuon/Corn (I'm not sure what to call him anymore) was already gone and at the last day of shooting. At least I knew what to call him when we were acting. I couldn't pay much attention to the acting on set, but the man that confessed so many things to me last night wouldn't leave my mind.

All of the times when he helped me really were above the duty of a sempai. Many of them were far above what a friend would do too. Well Moko-san would do… no, Tsuruga-san beats her there too. And I can't remember how many times I've had to remind myself that love is a foolish emotion and that I don't want to love anyone again and that I'm not worth loving. Yet here I have Japan's most desirable man telling me that he's in love with me and for once I'm sure it's not an act. How many times have I tried to convince myself that it wasn't love I felt for him?

So what's the problem? I love him and he loves me… Oh I remember, it hurts like hell when it's broken. But I joined LME and the Love Me Section to regain this emotion and here it is staring me in the face. Or maybe it's all some twisted fantasy I'm having. Maybe I'll test that out.

After the final shots were taken, we left the scene to get our things from the hotel and visit President Takarada and Muse. Muse worked her wonderful magic on me and returned Setsuka Heel back into Kyoko. Since I had another job soon, I couldn't stay and chat. Tsuruga-san offered to drive and I accepted since I would have the chance to test out my theory.

As we walked to the car, I spoke softly.

"Tsuruga-san?" I looked up shyly to him.

"Mmm?" He sported a lovely smile again. I motioned for him to lean closer so I could whisper something in his ear.

"I love you, too." I dared myself and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I drew away slightly to see his reaction. His face was very pink from his blush. I smiled with embarrassment too. I shouldn't have been so bold. I could barely blink after that thought before his arms were around my waist and his lips were upon my own.

He was deliciously warm. His kiss was both gentle and firm. My hands found his neck and his hair. Just as soft as I remember it that one time I was his pillow.

I have something so much better than Prince Charming. I have my very own Fairy Prince who can fly higher than anyone else.

Now this was real life, not something I could have ever dreamt up.


	2. Like a Sunset

As always, I claim no ownership over Skip Beat! or the song. I just want to share fun stories while I wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**Like a Sunset  
**

I feel as though I'm a princess riding off into the sunset. Well, close. I'm staring out the window at the sunset from my plane seat on the way back to Tokyo. I feel warm and bright inside like never before. Most of it has to do with this man sitting beside me.

He asked me to accompany him on a trip to America. He landed a huge movie lead, like he always wanted; in order for him to visit back him. I was so breathless when he asked me to come with him. He knew that Kuu Hizuri was the closest thing I ever had to a father, so it was my home already. I was also a bit anxious at first too, since it was also the first time meeting his parents as the "boyfriend's parents." We've been dating over a year now, but it's still a big deal in a relationship. Would they like me? Would I like them? Well I knew I like his father since he's mine too, but I never met his mother. And I haven't had good luck with mothers...

I love his parents. I had fun telling Otou-san all the acting jobs I had since I last seen him. Ren told him about his role as Cain Heel and BJ and my role as Setsuka Heel. Otou-san thought that one was funny I was acting as his sister. I didn't know that Kuu was Ren's father, so that kinda made us siblings, but then that would make dating Ren weird... Funny weird apparently. He's also seen a few of my acting pieces that have shown up in the States. He said I was wonderful in all of them. I told him that I know very well that he's a doting parent and that his opinion is biased. He chuckled and nodded. "Well of course I'm biased, but in my professional opinion as an actor, your work has been top rate acting." I smiled modestly. Ren smiled at me. He was glad that his dad liked me as much as he did.

Oka-san (Ren's mother insisted if I call Kuu Otou-san, I should call her Oka-san) and I had a wonderful time cooking together. She said she was happy to have extra and very capable hands in the kitchen. Her recipes were rather unique. I understand Ren's attitude for food now. If I were forced to eat large quantities of food like this, I wouldn't like to eat as much as I do. She was glad I made sure that Ren ate on a somewhat regular basis. Otou-san ate as much as usual, all the while goading Ren to eat more.

"I can't believe you have a woman like this in your life and eat as little as you do."

"Maybe if I wasn't a guinea pig for too much food as a kid I would like food more." Ren mumbled.

"Kyoko-chan, you can come cook for your Otou-san any time you want someone to appreciate your cooking." Otou-san is so nice to me.

"I appreciate her cooking very much!" Ren was getting defensive. "I usually eat everything she gives me."

"Except salads." I glared at Ren. Otou-san and Oka-san chuckled.

I felt like I was part of a happy family. Oh right…

I pulled my eyes from the glowing sunset on my right to look down at Ren's hand playing with the beautiful engagement ring on my left hand. I looked up to my new fiancé. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I smiled what I'm sure was a very goofy love-struck smile. I sighed contentedly as I remembered when Ren proposed.

It had been the end of the shooting for the movie. The director hosted a party at his Hollywood mansion so of course the event was formal. Moko-san flew out too for a quick vacation. I thought nothing of it at the time. She helped pick out a dress for me to wear. I ended up getting a floor length halter gown made from rose colored silk. Rose colored crystals were sewn into the fabric as a rose petals floating down to the floor. The close fitting garment pooled at the neckline. I looked so beautiful in it. I never thought I could look so wonderful. Ren agreed since he just stood there standing for a long moment before my hand on his chest broke his daze. I always love it when he blushes like that. But he looked pretty handsome himself in his tuxedo where I had to remember how to breathe.

Anyways, Moko-san was invited to the party with us; I also thought nothing of it at the time. It was a lovely summer evening. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Yashiro-san was talking to a lovely American woman. They really had gotten close as the movie progressed. Since he didn't spend his time scheming ways for Ren and I to get together, he found himself with lots of free time on his hands. He used it for finding his own company since Ren can manage on his own pretty well… well, minus the eating.

As the sun was dipping low, the director made a wonderful speech about the cast and crew and how the movie exceeded his expectations. When the applause for his touching words had finished he called Ren up to the stage. We were standing right there so Ren didn't really have to go anywhere. Moko-san asked if I was done my drink, I nodded and she took my glass.

Ren thanked everyone and told them how much he appreciated working with everyone. It seemed rather customary until he started talking about me.

"I'm truly grateful for this experience. But I couldn't have ever gotten to this point without a very important person. She has helped me in so many ways; it's hard to name them all. Her energy keeps me smiling at the end of a long day. She helps me grow both as an individual and professionally. In fact, if it weren't for her, I would have been turned away from the set of Dark Moon. It was amazing to watch her start and blossom so quickly and successfully while still managing to force me to eat some of her delicious cooking." Laughter rang out from the room. Everyone knew that Ren really didn't eat much food. "As much as she supports my love of acting, she's the only one that can also make me forget who I'm supposed to be acting too." The time in his kitchen when he was acting as Katsuki and I was clutched in his arms flashed through my head. I can't believe how dense I was to not see what was coming next. I could only remember how I was probably blushing all over.

"Kyoko, could you come here?" I walked over slowly. I'm glad that Moko-san took my glass. I guess she knew that I would probably drop it in the next few moments and that it would be awkward to hold for this too.

Ren took my hand and got down on one knee. My eyes widened.

"Kyoko, I love you. I always will. You've made me feel so complete." He reached for his pocket and opened a small black box with a blaze of diamonds inside. "Would you marry me, Kyoko?"

I stopped breathing and my heart beat faster. I put my hands to my mouth. I managed to whisper:

"Are you serious?" This couldn't be real could it? It was too good to be true. Japan's Sexiest Actor is proposing to me? Who are you kidding. It didn't help that Ren smiled more. He dropped his voice a bit.

"Only you would ask that question. Of course, I'm serious. Why else would I be down here proposing? I love you." I guess that made sense. My skin tingled all over. My eyes started to water and I smiled a huge grin and nodded vigorously. It took a moment more to find my voice again.

"Yes, Ren. yes… yes a thousand times!" He stood up and took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger before kissing me in front of everyone. For once, I didn't really care about my Japanese modesty. We were in America so it was deemed acceptable, so I could tolerate such a public display of affection. I vaguely heard cheering and applause from the rest of the room, but I wan't really paying attention. We were both beaming when we broke apart. Ren brushed a tear I shed from happiness with his thumb. He whispered.

"So the thousand and first time I asked you'd say no?" I playfully shoved his shoulder. Neither of us could stop smiling like idiots. Even thinking back to it makes me smile like an idiot. I finally realized that Yashiro-san was filming the whole thing and Moko-san was here for this. She told me later that Ren asked her to come for the party and actually paid for her tickets and hotel room. That made me melt even more. He knew how much Moko means to me to get her here for this. Ren's parents waved from the back. He told them beforehand so they would come to the party. We got congratulations from them later in private. Now they really are going to be my family.

I looked again back down to the engagement ring trying to convince myself that this isn't some dream I'm going to wake up from. Three diamonds glittered prettily on the white gold band. It complimented the necklace I made with Princess Rosa. The center diamond was rather large and I hate thinking how much Ren spent on it. I really am not used to having expensive things but Ren said that part of agreeing to marry him was allowing myself to be spoiled with gifts and expensive things. I asked him what other fine print there was in that proposal. He chuckled and kissed me. "And those whenever I want." I'm more than happy to oblige him.

I noticed Yashiro-san across the isle. He was acting rather depressed since we left. Apparently he was going to miss his new American friend. Ren has had all sorts of fun teasing him as payback for all the grief he got before Ren and I started dating. Yashiro-san practically giggled like a fan girl when he saw us holding hands on set after we first kissed. President Takarada Had seen us out of the trailer window when we first kissed and nearly burst in excitement of what he just witnessed. Or at least that's what he said. He told me I finally could graduate from Love Me since I regained that emotion I once lost. Moko-san had a few more months before she graduated. She finally found out how she wanted people to love her and her acting, at least begrudgingly. She was sitting in back of us on the plane. She would start coughing if Ren and I kissed longer than a few seconds. don't get me wrong, she's more than happy for us. She saw this coming before Ren knew he was in love. She was still single and we haven't found anyone up to her standards. She'll have to settle at least for second best, since I already have Ren.

I squeezed Ren's hand. He picked it up and kissed the back of mine. Japanese women are going to be very upset with me when we get back. I'm crushing all of their hopes of catching Tsuruga Ren, but this is apparently my reality. A reality I am more than happy with.

* * *

A/N: warm fuzzies!


	3. Under the Moonlight

As always, I claim no ownership over Skip Beat! or the song. I just want to share fun stories while I wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**Under the Moonlight**

Hizuri Kyoko. It sounds amazing. I watched the stars twinkle in the moonlit sky from the balcony of our honeymoon suite. We were staying in Kyoto for the wedding, since this is where we first met. Ren thought that I would really like Paris for the first part of our honeymoon, especially with the world class cooking there, so we'll spend a couple weeks there. Then after that, we're going to Hawaii for another couple weeks. This is going to be the first vacation I think he's gone on after becoming Tsuruga Ren.

Oh, I can call Ren by his real name now. Before, I stuck with Ren since he hadn't announced anything about his past to the public. I didn't want to slip and say his real name in public. He didn't reveal everything like he had with me when we broke from acting as siblings. Ren just explained that he was the son of Hizuri Kuu and Julienne and created a stage name and persona so gain fame that was his own, not from his father's influence. He talked about how much he loves his parents and how much they care for him

Ren made sure that his parentage was cleared up before our wedding. When he proposed to me, he felt so awkward and distant from his parents as everyone around us were congratulating us and they couldn't celebrate the moment with us until later.

There was also the question of who would walk down the isle with me and give me away to Ren. I had considered President Takarada and how much he has helped me these past few years, but he was more like a grandfather than anything. Ren's father has been the closest thing to a father I've ever had. Yet it seemed a bit strange for him to be giving me away to his own son, but our situation was slightly out of the ordinary. And since I did want Otou-san to walk me down the isle, it would be helpful if others understood the relationship to us, which would also free us to spend time together in a more open manner.

Ren would deny it, but he's really much happier after his past, or at least a part of it, was out in the open. He would say that I was marrying him and he couldn't possibly be any happier. Yet there isn't that hesitation and dark look that would pass his face that I would notice occasionally. It's almost as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his mind and his heart. He was exhausted the first couple of weeks after his announcement, but afterwards we was much more affectionate, if that was possible. I didn't mind so much. Well at least when we were alone. It took several reminders to keep public displays of affection at an appropriate level. I don't want to give other women any more reasons to hate me.

The wedding was phenomenal. I told Ren I didn't want it to be too large, but he didn't want to spare any expense. He knew what kind of wedding I wanted, but I still couldn't bring myself to spend like that. I was fortunately spared that decision and President Takarada and Maria essentially sponsored my wedding, which made it a bit larger than I wanted, but it was more than I ever could have dreamed of. Everything was enchanting. It was to the same scale as Maria and my party that we threw to thank everyone who has helped us, but more like a fairytale of a prince and princess getting married.

In some ways it was. Ren has been the sexiest man in Japan for some time now. That much is obvious. But there was a night that Ren came home with a few papers right after our engagement made headlines.

"Look what Yasihro-san picked up today. He was acting like a fan girl when he was going through all of them." Ren sighed happily. "See? I'm not the only one that thinks you're sexy," he picked up my hand and kissed it "and accomplished," my wrist next "and talented," my shoulder "and sexy…" That one was whispered in my ear.

"You said sexy twice." I was surprised at how I could still think with him doing things like that. I glanced at some of the papers. Most of them had something along the lines of "Sexiest Man and Woman in Japan Engaged!" or "Hottest Actor Couple to Tie the Knot!" Ren has been trying to tell me that I'm not the only one that thinks that I'm now his equal in the acting world. It's taken a lot of convincing that I have grown as much as I have and that people say what they do based on my own skills, not by my association with him.

It has taken even more convincing that I'm as beautiful as Ren tells me. But I can't feel anything but that when I'm wearing this gorgeous wedding dress. It was designed especially for me. There were several designers that wanted to make a dress for me. Maria picked Jeanne d'Arc since she has always loved their clothing. Maria, Moko and I met with a design team there several times. I ended up with a dress that was what I thought a modern day princess would wear. While it was ball gown style dress, it didn't flair out as much as the dresses you see in fairytale illustrations. I'm already small to begin with, so I didn't want a very large dress that Ren wouldn't be able to find me in. The princess line bodice was beaded with elegant crystals. The curling and graceful lines were also beaded along the hem. The silk is so white, but here in the moonlight it looks like heavenly silver.

It's sad that I only get to wear this dress once. Even I thought I looked beautiful in it, but it was doubly confirmed by the look on Ren's face when I appeared at the end of the isle. I was just as breath taken with him. I nearly cried for joy, but I had to muster everything I had to keep myself from shedding any tears. Moko spent all sorts of effort to do my makeup and hair so she made me promise I wouldn't cry or do anything to mess up her good work.

"Kyouko?" I looked into the room over my shoulder. Ren looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind.

"You know you look even more beautiful than you did in that PV you did for Fuwa ages ago." He started walking towards me and lowered his voice. "Actually, you're more beautiful than any angel ever could be." He brushed the back of his fingers lightly on my shoulder. I shivered slightly at his caress.

I turned to face him fully.

"Are you real? I mean, I'm not dreaming, am I?

"Need me to prove it to you?" I nodded and smiled shyly.

This was a new look on his face. It was somewhere between Emperor of the Night and his genuine angelic smile. I wasn't sure what to make of it. But Ren seemed like he was going to clarify that for me.

He cradled my cheek with one hand and placed the other on my waist. He leaned down to kiss me. It was the sweetest and purest kiss I could have ever imagined. Ren pulled me closer and I put my hands around his neck. His hand moved from my face to my back and the one that was my waist disappeared. All of a sudden I found myself airborne. Ren had picked me up bridal style, which is appropriate for the situation.

He broke the kiss and started walking back to the bed.

"Convinced this is real yet?"

"What would you do if I said no?"

"Well, I guess you're going to find out." His playful smirk was enchanting. This is more than I could have hoped for, someone who loves me immensely and who I love just as much. I never thought me, of all people, would get a happily ever after. I guess I am just like one of those girls in a fantasy turned to real life.

* * *

A/N: awww! I hope you enjoyed Turned to Real Life! Thanks for all the reviews! They always make me giddy. Be on the look out - I have a few more stories in the making (meaning tossing around in my head).


	4. Omake!

As always, I claim no ownership over Skip Beat! or the song. I just want to share fun stories while I wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**Omake!**

I was reading a script in one of the lounges at LME while waiting for Ren. We both had some free time around lunch, so Ren was going to let me force him to eat something. We've been dating for a a few months at this point, but it was still hard to find time together. Yashiro-san is pretty diligent about keeping tabs on my schedule by either asking me or Sawara-san and trying to arrange Ren's free time around mine.

I was so engrossed in the new script that I didn't realize he was there until he spoke.

"Kyoko, are you free Thursday? I wanted to take you to a new restaurant that opened up last month. I thought you'd like it and we haven't been on a date in awhile." I put my script away and stood up. I took his hand and squeezed it while I responded.

"No, I can't I have..." I paused. I realized I never told Ren about my role in Kimagure Rock. Ren has told me everything about him already and I haven't even told him something as important as my first role on TV. Granted, not many people knew it was me in the first place. He didn't tell me he was Corn when he first realized the connection, so it's only fair that I could have my own secrets. Yet he bared it all the light night we acted as siblings and I haven't even told him this.

I don't think I could tell him without laughing at first. I can't believe he didn't know tentekomai is an idiom and not an actual dance. It was the first time we both made each other laugh so much. I was so honest with him that I told him I hated him, then apologized for being so blunt. Tears came out of his eyes he was laughing so much. I got to see another side of Ren for the first time. I got to see his genuine smile for the first time. Now that I think about it, my heart fluttered a bit when I saw that. Maybe that was the start of love...

Oh kami...

I dropped Ren's hand. That other time when he was depressed about creating Katsuki... He didn't know anything about love. I had to describe everything to him. I told him to seduce the high schooler he was in love with. I'm that high schooler. I had no idea that he meant me. I basically Tsuruga Ren to seduce me. How shameless of me!

"Kyoko? What's wrong?" I forgot he was there I was so lost in my thoughts. I have to be honest with him. He always gets angry if I keep something from him.

"I have another regular job then..."

"Really? That's fine, we can find another time for a date. So what's this other job you've never told me about?" He had a curious and honest look about him. His voice sounded slightly playful, probably to avoid sounding hurt and annoyed I never told him. Plus the look on my face was probably not reassuring.

"I'm on Kimagure Rock..." He pressed forward. I apparently piqued his interest. Then again, he always likes to know more about me.

"Doing what?" His face suddenly became the gentlemanly smile. He was already upset and he didn't even know my role yet!

"I'm the mascot..." I didn't want to straight out tell him I was Bo. I couldn't tell him that I basically told him to sleep with me!

"You're the rooster...?" He had a dangerous pause while he thought a few moments. "How long have you had this job?" Oh, this atmosphere was so dark. I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"...Since the show started..." The darkness persisted for a moment. Then he smiled, then burst out laughing. Why is he laughing! Is this like the time he passed off nearly kissing me as a joke?

"I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner. The way you apologized when I first me Bo and after you made Mio were so similar."

"...You're not angry? I mean, I told you to seduce me..." He chuckled.

"Why would I be angry?" He put his arms around my waist. "First of all, you were someone that I could talk to honestly, especially when I really needed someone. Second, you helped me grow as an actor when I was still creating Katsuki. Third, you made me understand my feelings towards you. It's a bonus that it happened to be you." He kissed my forehead. He smiled. and it wasn't one of those fake ones either.

He knew and he didn't really care? I hugged him around his neck. I smile grew on my face.

"Kyoko, can you really argue with the outcome?" I stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. I'm not as comfortable with public displays of affection as Ren is, but that doesn't deter him usually. He pulled me closer before I could move away from him. It's been awhile since I had gotten to see him, so I'm guessing this is him saying he missed me. I can never help but melt into him and reach for his hair.

"Ren, I forgot to mention..." Yashiro-san's voice called from corner of the hallway and abruptly died away. I pulled away quickly but Ren's arms kept me close. He looked over at Yashiro-san with a slightly annoyed look on his face. I was too embarrassed to feel annoyed. I looked over too to see Yashiro-san blushing and grinning like an idiot. He's been trying to get us together for ages. He was giddy that Ren finally got some happiness of his own. Well I am too, but for different reasons.

"Uhh... I'll tell you after lunch..." He nearly skipped away. Ren turned back to me.

"So what are you going to make me eat today?" I gently pulled away. I took his and and started pulling him towards the car.

"I don't care, I'm starving let's just go." I realyl was getting hungry. I'm surprised my stomach wasn't making unearthly noises yet.

"Oh, frog legs then?" He joked.

"Anything but that."

"I'll kiss you again if you do."

"You're going to kiss me again anyways."

"Hmmm, that's true. I just can't help it." I blushed. Yeah, it is true. He really can't help but kiss me anytime he sees me. It's really difficult to keep him away when other people are around. I don't want his career to take a hit from dating me. And I'm modest. But it's getting harder and harder to say no. He's just so... intoxicating. Just thinking about it makes me feel all dreamy. It's still hard to believe this is real. But looking back at the tall man behind me reminds me that yes, this is real, and he's all mine.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! I had forgotten about Bo! I meant to include him in an earlier chapter. And she had to tell them before they got married. They couldn't go that long together without figuring it out.


End file.
